


On Ice

by pcwtosh



Series: On ice [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fights, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: It's the biggest night in the NHL, the Montreal Canadiens v Toronto Maple Leafs and Brendan Gallagher is going to make Mitch's night a living hell!
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Brendan Gallagher
Series: On ice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685077
Kudos: 16





	On Ice

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

**On ice**

It was the classic rivalry night, the Montreal Canadiens at the Toronto Maple Leafs, the two most famous sports teams in Canada going head to head with the whole country watching. This night happened at least 6 times a year, but every time was just as special as the last. Local boy Mitch Marner was the proudest boy in Canada whenever he pulled on the Toronto Blue jersey, furthermore this year he’d been promoted to an alternate vice-captain. The anthems rang out around the arena and the passion built inside him, time for war!

After just 68 seconds Max Domi scored Montreal 1-0 Toronto, _dang it_! “Take that bitch!” Brendan Gallagher skated past Mitch ensuring the local boy heard him. “Douchebag,” Mitch muttered as he swung round to return for the face-off. However the game changed, 1-1, 2-1, 3-1, 4-1 Toronto were on a roll and the crowd were going wild.

Into the final period and Montreal scored, then again this time it was Brendan off the rebound, “WOOOOOO” he roared celebrating with his teammates, hugs all round as Montreal started to feel like the impossible was possible. Mitch sat on the bench clenching his teeth as Brendan caught his eye again, _fucking a-hole, what’s his problem_. And yet it got worse...game tied 4-4, _how could we lose a 3 goal lead, this is awful_. 

The game wasn’t over yet, GOALLLLLL, Montreal took the lead for the first time since the second minute, Mitch noticed the joy on Brendan’s face again as he celebrated the assist, _fuck this fucker_. Toronto needed to regroup and fast, less than 5 minutes on the clock this one was nearly over. Mitch was back on the ice and the puck was back in play, Toronto built their attack again the puck ricocheted around in the Montreal zone and GOALLLLL, 75 seconds remaining and it was 5-5 tied again, WHAT A NIGHT!!! Mitch couldn’t let the opportunity pass, “take that bitch” he mouthed to Brendan who watched him burning with hatred on the inside.

The game went through overtime with no score and then on to the shoot out, Byron had just scored for Montreal and now it was Mitch’s shot. _Ok, settle down, remember your routine and be clinical with the shot_. He set off moving the puck from side to side, attempting to bewilder the goalie trying to give himself a shot at an open goal...saved! Mitch’s head dropped, he’d failed his teammates. Montreal scored and just like that it was game over, dejected Mitch turned to head to the locker room, "better luck next time Mitch you bitch." Brendan called as the Canadiens players took to the ice to celebrate with their goalie, Mitch shot a dark look over his shoulder as his team filed away.

Mitch had cleaned himself and changed into a pair of blue bootcut jeans, a slim fit black t-shirt and a white hoodie for the drive home but he hung back after his teammates had left. The Canadiens headed out from their locker room to their hotel for the night before their morning flight. "Hey look it's no-balls Brendan!" The Alberta boy's face broke into an evil smile and he fell out of the line of Montreal players standing face-to-face with Mitch, "sup Bitch, didn't get enough of my stick slapping you around earlier? I can stick you in your mouth if you like?" He sneered. "You douchebag, you have no fucking respect, I should knock you the fuck out right here right now!" Mitch's face was red with fury. "You wanna go, let's go!" Brendan demanded, "home dressing room, 5 minutes!" Mitch spat and Brendan nodded.

They reconvened minutes later outside the leafs dressing room, "everyone's gone now and the cleaners don't come till the morning when they can sweep up your front teeth." Mitch challenged Brendan holding the door open for him, the Canadiens player followed him in, throwing his bag aside. "Come get it Bitch." He taunted.

Mitch launched himself at Brendan who attempted to swerve him, the Ontario boy crashed into Brendan pinning him against the wall with an almighty thud. Brendan responded by landing a blow to Mitch's ribs and again causing him to cower away from a third shot. Brendan took the advantage holding Mitch's head in a tight headlock. Mitch tried in vain to break Brendan's grip as he applied more pressure, Mitch took a shot at Brendan's side landing two, three, four blows. Brendan laughed, "that all you got Bitch?" He teased responding with another shot of his own to Mitch’s back, Mitch squirmed trying to break free and avoid being hit again. _He's too strong_ , Mitch thought to himself desperately, Mitch pinned Brendan's left leg then pushed forward and twisted causing Brendan to fall backwards bringing them both crashing to the ground.

The impact of hitting the ground broke Brendan's grip on Mitch, the Leafs star broke free and jumped on top of Brendan pinning him to the ground then swinging his legs around he straddled his nemesis. Brendan could only block and parry as Mitch's fists attacked him venomously, but Brendan's defence was strong Mitch couldn't land a telling blow. Brendan tried to kick and writhe in an attempt to throw Mitch off him but the Ontario boy's weight and powerful thighs pinned him down. Both men gasped for air struggling to fill their lungs and sweating profusely from the short sharp burst of activity but drained they could do no further damage.

Panting Mitch noticed a strange but familiar sensation, he looked down and pressed up against his jeans his cock was hard, worse still Brendan had noticed too. Cold with fear Mitch wanted the ground to swallow him up, _Brendan is going to make my life hell_! _OMG touch it touch it touch it_ , in a trance Brendan’s hand approached Mitch’s crotch, Mitch could only watch on frozen and confused. Brendan’s fingers landed on the fabric of Mitch’s jeans and ran along the growing bump. “Are you hard Mitch?” Brendan’s blue eyes connected with Mitch’s blue eyes, _He called me Mitch instead of Bitch_ , Mitch nodded silently. Brendan pulled down Mitch’s fly while the Ontario boy watched him still dazed and coming to terms with what was happening in front of him. Brendan then undid the button fastening Mitch’s jeans and spread the top open. Brendan continued unimpeded reaching to the fly of Mitch’s boxers and gently removed Mitch’s thickening 7.5 inch veiny, cut cock.

Mitch shuddered at Brendan’s touch, and without a word Brendan ran his fingers along Mitch’s shaft. Mitch’s eyes closed as he concentrated on relaxing his breathing, feeling Brendan’s firm grip jerking him slowly. “That feels really good.” Mitch breathed as the Canadiens player tugged him a little faster. Mitch looked down at Brendan again, his eyes fixed on Mitch’s cock as the Canadien worked his shaft. Mitch’s senses finally began to return to him, he reached back finding Brendan’s upper thigh before sliding up to the bump inside his jeans, Mitch gave it a gentle squeeze making Brendan twitch.

Mitch fumbled at Brendan’s jeans button behind him, bringing both hands around to open it up before pulling down the fly and reaching inside. He couldn’t see Brendan’s cock but the shorter man’s cock felt just like him short and girthy, that’s gotta be like 6 inches long and as thick as a packet of oreo biscuits. Brendan exhaled carefully placing his head down on the concrete floor and closed his eyes as Mitch’s hand gripped his shaft and worked its way down. Mitch’s fingers moved up and down Brendan’s solid boner from his cut head down to the bush of fine wispy dark pubes of his crotch. Mitch began to match Brendan’s speed on his cock and the Alberta boy was clearly starting to enjoy Mitch’s fingers working his shaft.

Brendan’s arm pumped away on Mitch and he could see a drop of precum forming on Mitch’s bellend, “come forward.” Brendan instructed, Mitch moved his hips forward somewhat confused and watched as Brendan’s tongue approached his head, the Ontario braced as suddenly Brendan’s large flat tongue swept over the top of his pink head. Mitch nearly buckled, losing his rhythm on Brendan’s cock, _HA_ , Brendan cheered on the inside and he swept Mitch’s bellend again. “Fuck dude.” Mitch breathed, encouraged Brendan fed himself Mitch’s pink head.

Mitch had received many blowjobs but never one like this, a rival, a guy he hated and yet _do I hate him, why does this feel so much better than any blowjob I’ve ever had before_. Brendan’s tongue trapped Mitch’s shaft tight against the walls of Brendan’s warm, he tasted warm and clean although there was a nice hint of musky sweat trapped in Mitch’s balls from their earlier scrap. Brendan could feel the musky heat increasing as with each bob along Mitch’s shaft he got closer to his small patch of dark pubes.

Following Brendan’s expert handjob, the blowjob was becoming too much for Mitch to resist. Brendan’s cheeky clean cut face slid along his shaft, it was just too good. Mitch’s free hand ran through Brendan’s thick dark hair, he had to resist the urge to take a firm handful and fuck his face. He could feel his hairy balls releasing his juices, “Brendan, I’m cumming.” Mitch gasped and to his surprise Brendan released Mitch’s cock but continued to jerk it in front of his face, “Ughhhh.” Mitch exhaled half in fear as his bellend shot Brendan in the face with force repeatedly as he orgasmed, “fuckkkkk” Mitch moaned desperately as he continued to fire his pearly white jizz into Brendan’s forehead, cheeks, lips and chin before it finally subsided and he could relax. "That was amazing dude." Mitch smiled panting.

Brendan's blue eyes looked up at Mitch, his face covered in drying jizz, licking his lips he started to rub himself tasting Mitch's thick cum. The Ontario boy buttoned himself up and then moved off Brendan's chest, he watched Brendan stroke himself faster licking Mitch's cum, his eyes followed Mitch as he straightened himself up. Kneeling back down Mitch's finger found a glob of cum sticking on Brendan's cheek, he scooped it on to one finger and offered it to Brendan, the Alberta boy gladly taking Mitch's entire finger and swirling his tongue around it. 

Brendan's legs squirmed as he beat himself rapidly, Mitch wanted to help him but he didn't think he would be able to give Brendan a decent blowjob, but he did slip between Brendan's legs. The Leafs player lowered his head and tongue out began to lick Brendan's hairy balls. Brendan gasped and his legs began to kick, "fuck I'm gonna cum." Brendan cried, "cum in my mouth!" Mitch responded moving above Brendan's salivating bellend, the Canadians player stopped jerking to give Mitch just enough time to clasp his mouth around Brendan's swelling head.

Mitch made sure to look into Brendan's eyes as the Alberta boy's pained face told him he was about to get a mouthful. Brendan's head squeezed his hot jizz into Mitch's throat, the Ontario boy struggling to swallow it all as it dribbled out of the corner of his mouth. Mitch had never tasted cum before, _I should've spat_ , he smiled as the salty liquid filled his throat. 

Brendan's orgasm subsided and he relaxed. "Nice bro." He beamed at Mitch who smiled back. "Not what I expected man." Mitch laughed, Brendan grinned back, "Well I had no idea that's how you felt, otherwise I wouldn't have given you such a hard time….ok maybe I would give you a hard time on the ice, but not after." Mitch stared at Brendan with a smile on his face, he stood up next to Brendan and offered him his hand, Brendan accepted and stood up to face Mitch. Mitch pulled Brendan in for a hug, Brendan's hand cupped Mitch's back and warmly squeezed their chests together. 

Brendan tiptoed to kiss Mitch, Mitch gave him a peck on the lips, "let me grab you a towel." Mitch offered, he took a towel out of his bag along with a bottle of water and handed it to Brendan. The Canadiens player wiped his face clean of cum, swallowed a gulp of water and smiled.

"What do we do next time then?" Brendan grinned. "I think the same during the game and maybe afterwards you can rub my bruises." Mitch winked, Brendan slung his bag over his shoulder, "I look forward to it, peace bro." He left the room closing the door behind leaving Mitch to contemplate what just happened and what it all meant.

**End**

Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story. If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on pcwtosh@gmail.com. 

AND if you would like to contribute to my Amazon account drop me a line. 


End file.
